Let's Talk, Okay?
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: When Valentine's Day comes up, Mrs.Darby decides to introduce the holiday to the Autobots. But when  tragedies of the past cloud over the Autobots' moods, will June be able to show them hope and happiness? Will they get to be and have Valentines?
1. Valentine's Day Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: this is my first Transformers fanfiction, please be kind!

Please Review!

...

Chapter 1

"Do you think they'll like them," June Darby questioned her son as she drove on a long winding road.

"I think they will," her son, Jack, answered with a small smile.

They drove in silence until June turned off the road and drove towards a massive rock structure. As they neared the structure, the stone moved and revealed electronic doors. The doors opened to a tunnel and June drove into the tunnel. They drove into the secret lair of the Earth's five Autobot protectors.

June parked the car in a corner and commented, "We're early, Miko and Raf aren't here yet."

"They said they're arriving later, Mom," Jack replied as he undid his seatbelt and exited the car.

"Hello, Doctor," June greeted the Autobot medic as he turned and silently nodded towards the two.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee strolled over to them and greeted them with smiles. Optimus followed them and greeted both mother and son politely.

"Hey, guys," Jack waved as he ran over to Arcee and Bumblebee.

June walked over to them and greeted them by saying, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She smiled knowingly up to their confused looks while holding a bright colored bag ready to explain the holiday to these alien robots.

Finally it was Bulkhead who broke the silence, "What's Valentine's Day?" he questioned curiously.

Bee and Arcee nodded in agreement, while Optimus smiled at their natural curiosity. Ratchet scoffed and attempted to act uninterested.

June turned and explained, "It's a day where people give flowers, chocolates, and cards to people they love and care about. It's also a day to spend time with a love one."

Suddenly, it felt like a frost had flown in. Arcee frowned and looked bitter, as she turned her head away and stalked away. Ratchet muttered something about the absurdity of it all; and then returned to the computer. Even Optimus had a sad look in his eyes.

Even Bumblebee; who at first, had seemed to find joy in the holiday, even turning towards Arcee with a hopeful smile, seemed downcast as he witnessed Arcee's retreat. His eyes grew even sadder when Arcee turned around and told June, "What is there to be happy about? You can't be when you have lost the only Bot you ever loved."

Bumblebee beeped sadly as she left. He too, wandered off towards another corners of the base.

"You'll have to forgive Arcee, Mrs. Darby, she's been through much hardship in the last few years," Optimus apologized, but even he seemed depressed and melancholy as he excused himself to go on patrol.

In fact, the only one who seemed completely unaffected by all this was Bulkhead, who was busy thinking up things to do for Miko. He began relating his ideas excitedly to Jack, who listened encouragingly while keeping an eye on his mother, who hadn't said a word throughout this burst of melancholy atmosphere.

June sat deeply in thought, deciding that something had to be done for their giant friends. Each of the four, excluding Bulkhead, was harboring lingering feelings that needed to be let out. Her insistence on explaining the Valentine's Day holiday had caused distress to those four, and she felt it her duty as a mother and friend to do something about it. She looked towards Bulkhead, who was still smiling and laughing about his plans, and found the perfect robot to start with.

A talk was needed.

End of Chapter 1

…

Notes: Jack's mom is planning on talking to each Autobot and helping them through their issues and problems, maybe even give some hope, others a little push in the right direction.

Please Review!


	2. Bulkhead

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Please Review!

…...

Chapter 2: Bulkhead

Mrs. Darby headed the in the direction of the only Autobot who seemed happy at the idea of Valentine's Day. She found him in a corner working on something diligently.

"So, Bulkhead, what you up to?" she questioned curiously.

He had a mop in his robotic hand and was busy marking a large poster with green, pink, and red paint.

"I'm making a card for Miko," he beamed as he proudly held up the poster depicting a crudely drawn Miko and himself reading 'Happy Valentine's Day, Best Friend.'

June smiled encouragingly as Bulkhead continued excitedly.

"I did some research and found that cards and presents are great things to give to friends and loved ones," he continued a little frustrated, "So, I've got a card, but I don't have a gift for Miko."

"Oh, I think I can help with," June remarked as she reached into her pockets and pulled out two identical slips of paper.

Bulkhead leaned over towards her, peering down at the two pieces of paper. She reached up to hand them to him, "Here."

"What are they?" he asked curiously, not taking them from her hand.

"Tickets to tomorrow's monster truck rally. A friend of mine gave me tickets, thinking that Jack might want to go. Well, then Jack told me how you and Miko love monster trucks so I decided to give them to you as a sort of Valentine's Day gift," she explained smiling.

"Uhhh, but I didn't get you anything, Ma'am," Bulkhead replied looking apologetic.

"I really insist, Bulkhead," she persisted, "I'd be upset if you didn't take them."

Bulkhead finally relented at this; taking the tickets as he spilled a chain of words of gratitude and grinning like a little kid. June smiled as she watched him; even Autobots can act like little kids opening gifts on Christmas.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Darby, this is the best gift ever," he thanked her once gain.

"It was nothing," she reassured the massive green robot.

"Miko's going to love this, and perfect time, Mrs. Darby, I just figured out how to use my holoform!" he said excitedly.

"I know, Jack told me. That's why I thought the tickets would be useful to you both," Mrs. Darby responded laughing at his enthusiasm as he was practically jumping up and down.

"If Ratchet could see you right now, he would be yelling at you about making noises," June rebuked lightly, "that or he'd throw a wrench at you."

Now that would be an interesting sight.

Bulkhead stopped his joyful movement, smiled sheepishly, saying, "Sorry."

"Nonsense, there is nothing to be sorry for," June answered smiling warmly, "You remind me of Jack when he was smaller. He would always run around laughing during the holidays. Back when his father was still around."

She finished this with a sad smile, and then noticed that Bulkhead went dark. June panicked until she saw a young man in front of her; it was Bulkhead's holoform. As she looked closer, Bulkhead's holoform looked more like a fifteen year old boy who was all and bulky for his age and he had brown mop of hair with bright blue eyes. He was dressed in army green clothes. He ran over to Mrs. Darby and wrapped his arms around her waist in a big, strong bear hug. Surprised at first, Mrs. Darby found her arms around him and felt very motherly.

"Thanks again," he murmured as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, thank you. For cheering me up," she said softly as he let go.

He stepped back and June watched as his holoform disappeared and robotic Bulkhead stepped forward.

They remained in comfortable silence before he spoke, "If only there was something I could do for you Mrs. Darby."

He turned towards his card as he put on the finishing touches.

"Well, actually there is, Bulkhead," Mrs. Darby replied after a moment's thought.

"Really, what?" Bulkhead asked kindly.

"Well, you seem like the only one who is going to enjoy today and I fear it's my fault that I somehow upset the others," June sighed, "and I want to make it up to them somehow."

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Darby," Bulkhead reassured, "It's just some old wounds."

"Old wounds?" June repeated, hoping to get more out of the suddenly unusually wise green Bot.

"Well, Jack's probably already told you that Arcee lost her two partners; and Ratchet hasn't really been happy since the wars; he's seen things most of us can't even image," Bulkhead explained solemnly.

"And Optimus, the war too?" she inquired.

"Yeah, that and the fact that Megatron was like a brother to him. And it's also because Bossbot had to leave somebody behind because both had their duties to take care of," the green Wrecker continued, "She was his sparkmate, kind of like a wife for humans, and I hear from Bee that Bossbot's never been the same."

June took this all in.

Hearing Bumblebee's name, June remembered his sad face at Arcee, but decided not to mention it to Bulkhead. If she was correct about her suspicions, then the green Wrecker would be the last to know about it. She then focused back on Bulkhead and commented, "Bulkhead, you've helped make things much clearer. Thank you."

"No problem, glad I could help," Bulkhead replied.

He smiled and ran off to pick up Miko and surprise her with his card and the tickets.

June Darby, meanwhile, turned to find the location of the next Autobot she need a talk with, Bumblebee.

And with luck, she wouldn't need to wait until Raf arrived to do it.

End of Chapter 2

…

Note: Bumblebee is next on Mrs. Darby's list!

Please Review!1


	3. Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Please review, feedback would be good.

The more reviews the faster I finish this story!

…...

Chapter 3: Bumblebee

She found Bumblebee sitting and staring down at something limply. He seemed a little bit more cheered than before, but far from the bright and happy robot that he was known for.

"Bumblebee?" she asked, questioning for his permission to come closer.

He looked up to her with his optics and nodded.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she bent over the large paper Bee was bending over.

This served to lighten him up. He proudly pointed out his own card for Raf. Mrs. Darby looked over it and observed that Bumblebee definitely had better handwriting than his Green teammate.

"That's wonderful, Bee," Mrs. Darby remarked warmly, "You're really getting into the spirit of Valentine's Day."

The yellow Autobot beeped a few times happily, then once with a sadder tone. June Darby decided to go for the plunge.

"But Valentine's Day isn't just for friends," she commented as she admired his card.

Bumblebee beeped in understanding. He pointed at her and beeped a few more times. She could only guess that he was saying that she had explained the holiday to him.

"It's also a day for love and romance," she added kindly, "Whether to tell that special someone how you feel about them, or to celebrate the love you share with someone."

Bumblebee innocently nodded in understanding, clearly not getting her meaning. She had to be a bit blunter in her endeavors. He was being a bit too dense for his own good. The yellow robot was definitely oblivious to what she was trying to get across.

Time for the direct approach.

"So, Bumblebee, have you ever had feelings for someone. Maybe a small crush," she asked teasingly.

He quickly shook his head; too quickly. Then he turned towards the card, pretending to be busy.

She was not going let go that easily.

"Oh, come on, don't tell you have never had feelings for the females of your planet?" she questioned further.

He beeped negatively.

"What about Arcee, she seems like a kind of female the male mechs would go drooling over," June joked.

Bumblebee beeped with an upset tone, and shook his head at her. Then shot his head down. June realized that he was still trying to deny his crush. Mrs. Darby continued her musings, however.

"But Arcee is clearly no girly Autobot, and would probably have kicked their butts if they so much as looked at her like she was just a pretty object," June commented, observing Bumblebee's reaction.

He beeped in agreement, and as if to emphasize the point, made a fist and punched his palm with it.

"But even someone like Arcee needs a strong, handsome Mech to hold her close, to make her feel better when she is down," June remarked, "I mean, she must feel really lost and lonely after losing two partners."

Bumblebee didn't look up, only nodded sadly.

"She needs to move on," June finished, "and I think you're the best Autobot to do it."

Bumblebee now lifted his head curiously.

"Bumblebee, I've been watching you since I first met the Autobots. And the way you look at Arcee is definitely more than that of a friend," June stated softy.

The yellow robot began to shake his head furiously in denial. He beeped and chirped negatively and June could have sworn that he was blushing. She stifled a chuckle and turned into the stern mother Jack Darby spent the last sixteen years of his life with.

"Bumblebee, don't lie to me," she ordered sternly, "Why can't you be honest with me? I know I'm not as close to you as Raphael…"

Her pity speech won Bee over as he frantically beeped and shook his hands. June guessed that he was probably apologizing and was about to speak when a voice came from behind.

"Bee's trying to tell you he's sorry and that he would never withhold information from. And he's sorry if he upset you," Raf explained smiling at Mrs. Darby and his giant best friend.

"Hello Raphael," Mrs. Darby greeted.

Bumblebee waved to his friend and, seeing that Mrs. Darby wasn't upset anymore and had apparently forgotten their conversation, he sighed in relief. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"What's going on?" Raphael questioned.

"Oh, Bumblebee was just being stubborn. He refuses to admit that he has a crush on Arcee," Mrs. Darby explained as she mock-glared at Bumblebee who looked back innocently.

"So you noticed too, huh?" Raphael remarked showing no surprise.

Smart kid, noted Mrs. Darby.

Raf then turned to the yellow Autobot and smiled encouragingly, "Come on, Bee, we promise we won't tell anyone. We just think you shouldn't let any feelings you have for her to stay hidden. You might miss your chance."

There was a brief silence

Bumblebee finally relented and beeped something to Raf. Mrs. Darby was impressed that the young boy had finally managed to get something out of the yellow robot. She watched as Raf nodded and then turned towards her.

"Bee says that he does likes Arcee more than a friend, but is afraid she doesn't feel the same," Raf explained.

"Well, Bumblebee, you'll never know until you try," Mrs. Darby stated, "Tell her how you feel, or you'll live the rest of your life regretting your decision."

Bumblebee nodded and beeped again.

"He says he doesn't know how," Raf replied sadly.

Mrs. Darby realized that what the yellow robot actually meant was that the war had robbed him any chance to learn about love and heartbreak. He had never experienced emotions and ties like that. And for the first time, Mrs. Darby felt anger and hatred for the monsters that did this to sweet, courageous Autobots like Bumblebee. Bumblebee's chances at a normal life, or any of the Autobots' chances, were destroyed the minute the war broke out.

Still, it didn't mean he could get back what he missed.

"Bumblebee, today is a day where love is confessed and shared. There is no one way to do it. You create your own way to tell that person you love them," Mrs. Darby assured, "It isn't something you learn."

The yellow mech still looked puzzled when Mrs. Darby got an idea.

"Why don't you offer Arcee to drive out with her this evening? Maybe watch the sunset together. That's a great way to spend Valentine's Day," she explained smiling.

Raf looked up at Bee and questioned, "How does that sound, Bee?"

Bumblebee beeped once in agreement. Then he jumped up nervously as he looked himself over. Raf chuckled as he explained to Jack's mother that Bee was worried about his appearance.

June Darby laughed softly before reaching into her bag to take out some car wax and two other items.

"Here, this will help him look even more handsome. And these are my gifts," June finished as she handed Raf the wax and a long rectangular object and handed Bumblebee a rearview mirror decoration that consisted of two bumblebees.

Raf's gift was a laptop cover with a bumblebee on it.

"Thanks Mrs. Darby," Raf replied happily as Bumblebee beeped in approval.

"You're very welcome. Now, Bumblebee, why don't you show Raf your Valentine's Day gift while I have a word with Arcee," June stated as she turned to leave.

She heard a few beeps of worry.

"Bee wants you to keep what we talked about between us," Raf called from behind.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to betray his trust," Mrs. Darby assured.

She didn't want to tell Arcee about Bee's feelings. She was just going to try to cheer up the female Autobot. And if mentioning a certain adorable yellow robot's crush on said female Autobot would help both sides; then so be it.

Hopefully, her plans would work.

If not, she would have two miserable Autobots on her hands.

End of Story

….

Note: That was painful. I have been trying to write the Bumblebee chapter for days. This was definitely my most difficult chapter to write. I hope it is good enough.

Please Review!


	4. Arcee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: After taking so long with the last chapter, I have decided to release this chapter soon after.

Please review! I adore feedback!

…..

Chapter 4: Arcee

After asking around for Arcee's location, June made her way over to where Arcee's room was located. She stood outside the massive door and knocked. No one answered.

"Arcee, I know you're in there; let me in," she ordered.

Finally, the door slid open and June took it to be an invitation to enter the room.

She entered the room to see her son's motorcycle sitting on her berth with her head down. June walked over and stood in front of Arcee. Arcee didn't look up, and an awkward silence followed. Finally, Arcee broke the silence.

"What do you want, June?" she questioned in a strained voice.

"I've come to see why you're moping about on a holiday about love and hope," June stated sternly.

"There's your answer, I have lost both of my partners and there's no hope for happiness now," Arcee retorted irritably.

June grew angry at the ungratefulness of this female robot. She realized that Arcee too had her life stolen by the war, but so had Bulkhead and Bumblebee and they still had a bright outlook on life. Both had hope and enjoyed what they still had. Arcee needed to see that. And it would take the mother in June Darby to do just that.

June looked around and found a metal box big enough for her to sit on. She walked over to it and pushed it over to where it was in front of Arcee. June then moved around the box and sat down on it and faced Arcee. She thought of a way to start, then took a deep breath.

"I felt the same way when Jack's father left," June began.

She looked over to Arcee who hadn't responded. June continued.

"For a while, I lost hope. How could I have any when the man that is supposed to be there for you and your child abandons you to this harsh world? And it was hard. Taking care of my son wasn't the hard part; Jack seemed to become even more obedient. I guess he was afraid I'd leave too. The hard part was getting up in the morning alone without a morning kiss from my husband or his smile. That was gone, that Mr. Darby was long gone. Mentally before he was gone physically," June forced out.

Her bitter tone finally brought Arcee's face up to look at her. June paid no heed as she continued.

"But after the loss and pain started to fade away, I began to see past it. I realized that although my life wasn't the best, there was still good in it. I have a son who means the world to me, who has always been my life. And I have my health and the hope for a better tomorrow," she finished hopefully.

Arcee stared at her emotionlessly, until she questioned, "But how can you have hope when you have lost everything. This war stole everything from me."

June looked up into her eyes and stated simply, "You have to accept the tragedies in your life and move on."

Arcee shook her head then stated bitterly, "You're asking me to forget the loved ones I've lost. I refuse to do that."

June shook her head then reached over and placed her hand on Arcee's leg to comfort her and stated, "No, you should honor them and cherish their memories. That is just how today should be celebrated."

Arcee mulled this over this then nodded slowly.

"And then be grateful for the friends who remain."

The female Autobot nodded again.

Mrs. Darby smiled, at last she was getting through, then remarked gently, "And from the ashes of old love, love can be found anew. And that means new hope."

This caused the female robot to turn to Mrs. Darby with surprise on her face. Mrs. Darby decided it was time for the final reason she sought out Arcee for a chat.

Her comment seemed bring back the tough Arcee who immediately stated, "Cliffjumper was the last Autobot to see me more than just a warrior comrade."

"Oh, I'm sure one of your teammates would disagree," June remarked smirking.

This caught Arcee by surprise, "What are you talking about?"

June kept quiet as she smirked at Arcee who was trying to figure out what she was saying.

"It's not rocket science, Arcee. It isn't hard to see that one mech in particular seems to care for you, and more than in a friend way."

Arcee glared at Mrs. Darby, "June, this isn't funny. I know for sure that Optimus has a sparkmate, Elita-1 who is a sister to me, Ratchet is romantically challenged, and Bulkhead wouldn't know how to be romantic if it would save his butt."

Noting the name of Optimus's sparkmate for a later purpose, June remarked slyly, "You forgot one."

Arcee glared then her optics widened in realization, "You mean…"

June nodded smiling.

The female robot shook her head in disbelief, and June noted sadness in the Autobot's face. Arcee raised his head and stared her melancholy optics as she opened her mouth and spoke slowly.

"Bee and I grew up together, and all we ever were and all we ever will be are just friends."

June observed her carefully before asking, "Is that what you want?"

Arcee turned away and faced the wall before replying, "I don't know what I want. But I do know that he wants that."

Watching the usually strong warrior look lost forced June to take control.

"How do you know he wants that? Arcee, look at me when I speaking to you," June ordered firmly as she stood up from the box and marched to where she was just in front of Arcee.

Arcee finally snapped her head down to where June was staring sternly up with her hands on her hips.

"Now that I finally have your attention, I'm going to lecture you like a mother should to a stubborn, oblivious daughter," June stated sternly.

Her stubborn, oblivious 'daughter' looked down on her with somewhat of an impressed look.

"You need to decide what you want from Bumblebee before you assume what he wants from you." June began, "So, what is you want? Friendship or romance?"

She waited patiently as Arcee strained to find words. Suddenly Arcee's eyes widened in realization, "I care about him, June. I always have, but I always thought that it was just a crush or because he's my best friend. But it doesn't matter; he doesn't feel the same."

June smiled warmly at Arcee and said softly, "You're wrong about that. You should have seen him out there after you left, the way he cares about you and the admiration he holds for you."

Arcee's raised her optics hopefully, "Really?"

June responded truthfully, "Yes."

Arcee cracked a smile and remarked, "I hope you're right."

The sound of metallic footsteps was heard from outside Arcee's room. When the footsteps halted, knocking followed with a beep. Arcee looked at June curiously; the human merely shrugged as Arcee stood up to open the door.

The door slid open and there was a nervous looking Bumblebee who waved at the two. June smiled knowingly back to the yellow Autobot. He tried to form words as he scratched the back of his helm. Arcee grew impatient.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" she demanded.

He beeped a few times and June watched as Arcee face turned surprised then pleased.

"Yes, yes I'll go on a drive with you," Arcee grinned as she watched Bumblebee's worried face break into a smile that seemed to make his optics sparkle even more than usual.

June couldn't have grinned more.

Arcee strolled out of the room and Bumblebee stepped aside so that she could pass. She stopped in front of him and gazed into his optics. His gaze never wavered from hers. The two seemed to be in their own world. She then took his large metallic in hers and turned to June momentarily.

"Thanks, June," she stated as he nodded slowly, still never removing his optics from Arcee.

June nodded and then watched as they turned and walked away hand in hand.

"Wait till the others see this," June spoke outloud before exiting the room herself.

She wandered down the hallway towards the main room to find the next victim on her list.

Optimus Prime.

End of Chapter 4

…

Note: Well, that was one long chapter. But a fun one! I loved writing that last part, and I hope you do too.

Please Review!

Next up: Optimus Prime!


	5. Optimus

Dislaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Time for June to seek out the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime!

Please Review!

…

Chapter 5: Optimus

June walked out of Arcee's room and strolled into the main room of the base where she found Ratchet typing away with his typical impatient face.

She approached him but before she could even open her mouth to speak, he interjected, saying, "If you're looking for Optimus, he went out to meditate by himself. But, since you're probably going to insist, I'll bridge you there."

June was surprised but Ratchet answered her questions before she even had time to ask them, "I know what your fleshy brain is plotting. And although normally I consider humans useless in Autbot matters, your meddling might produce a positive effect."

June raised an eyebrow before remarking, "A compliment from you? I'm honored."

"Well, I suppose you can cheer up Optimus. You can't do too much damage with him," Ratchet commented.

"It's nice to know you approve of my meddling," June returned sarcastically.

"And I take it that this was also your handiwork?" Ratchet stated as he projected a video of Arcee and Bumblebee holding hands.

"All I did is a little prodding, I can't take the credit for that," June admitted smiling warmly at the two Autobots in the video.

"Oh, don't be so modest, we could have avoided this for a much longer time," Ratchet grumbled as he turned back to his work.

A moment's silence followed as June decided to ignore Ratchet's comment.

"So are you going to bridge me or not?" she asked impatiently as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"You humans are so impatient, here, just walk through," Ratchet remarked as he activated the bridge.

June approached the bridge, then took a deep breath before entered the bridge. She turned towards Ratchet before going through and yelled out, "I'm coming for you next, Ratchet! Don't go anywhere!"

"I look forward to it. Not," Ratchet replied sarcastically.

June laughed then entered the bridge.

When she came out the other side she was on the edge of a cliff. She gazed around, taking the surroundings. Her eyes finally caught on the recognizable blue and red of Optimus Prime. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his legs hung over the edge. His gaze was fixed on the reddish glow of the horizon. She approached him slowly and though he must have sensed her presence during the bridge, he didn't stir from his position. June sighed quietly, realizing that getting the big Autobot leader to open up would be harder than even Arcee.

June shrugged her shoulders to herself and walked next to Optimus. She smiled brightly as she said, "Hello, Happy Valentine's Day."

She then held up a single red rose to Optimus, who finally acknowledged her presence by turning towards her and stated in a strained voice, "Forgive me, June, I was just lost in thought."

He then noticed the flower, taking it from her hands; he held it in his fingers and brought it up to his face.

June smiled gently as she began, "Oh, it's fine, Optimus. And the flower is a friendly gesture humans practice on this day."

He smiled slightly and replied, "Thank you, June. It was a wonderful gesture."

She looked over at him and remarked, "It can also be a wonderful gesture for a girlfriend or a wife here on Earth too."

There was a pause, and June almost believed that Optimus was once again in his own world.

"Did Jack's father give you these red plants on this day?" he questioned suddenly.

June sucked in a breath, and when she didn't answer, he spoke instead.

"I did not mean to bring up unhappy memories…," he began until she cut in.

"No, it's fine," June remarked quickly, "Yes, in the beginning, he did remember. But then as he drifted apart from us, he barely spoke to me on this day."

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"It's not your fault. I just realized too late that he was never the one for me," June replied softly, "But because of him, I have Jack, so I guess it was a good thing in a way."

Another silence followed as the two were lost in their thoughts.

"I have a sparkmate, like wives on earth," Optimus remarked softly.

"Elita-1, right?" June responded with a smirk.

Optimus turned in surprise towards her and asked her, "Yes, but how did you…?"

"I've already had a talk with Arcee," June returned smiling gently.

"So, I'm second in the list of Autobots you need to have a chat with?" Optimus questioned curiously.

"Well, actually, you're the fourth," June admitted faking embarrassment.

Optimus raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"What? I need Bulkhead for information, and Arcee and Bee were practically begging me for help," June defended.

The Autobot leader simply chuckled before turning wistful, "Elita would have felt the need to prod Arcee and Bumblebee in the right direction also. She always teased Arcee about male Autobots back on Cybertron."

He sighed.

June watched this remarked, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She had to remain and protect refugees we were sending to other planets. After she left to one of the refugee points, I also left and landed on Earth. And we've been apart since."

She saw that he wasn't finished, so she allowed him to continue.

"When Autobots become sparkmates, their sparks are connected. They become two halves, and the two halves can never be whole until both sparkmates are together. June, I have been empty for so long. I haven't felt Elita's presence for years," he explained painfully as he brought his metallic hand over his chest to where his spark was located.

Silence followed.

"I've lost hope that I'll ever see her gain," he said finally.

June thought a moment before she began, "Today is also a day to renew hope, Optimus. Because frankly; without hope, how can we move on?"

He didn't answer but nodded to show he was listening.

"You may not see Elita for a far longer time, but one day you will. You have to keep that hope up to push yourself forward. I had to, especially when Jack's father left, hope of a better tomorrow pushed me," she commented, "Keep your hope up, and remember her today or any day."

"And what if she's gone?" he questioned dreadfully.

"She can never be gone. Elita is right here with you, in your spark," June replied pointing his chest, "And one day, you two will use those sparks to find eachother again."

"How can you be so sure?" Optimus questioned curiously.

"I'm not. But I do believe that people, or Autobots, who are soul mates always return to each other," June smiled gently.

Optimus took this all in. Then he turned to June and smiled, "Maybe, one day Elita will meet me here on Earth. She would love the colors of this planet and its inhabitants."

"I look forward to meeting her," June replied happily.

They remained like that, in a comfortable silence as both were immersed in their thoughts. She was thinking of her next victim; and he, thinking of his beloved sparkmate.

After a couple minutes, a ground bridge appeared to their right. June lifted herself up and dusted herself up before making her way to the ground bridge. She turned to Optimus who hadn't followed suit. When she looked questionably at him, he explained, "I'll join you later."

She shrugged and entered the ground bridge, faintly hearing the 'thank you' from the Autobot leader. A smile came to her face and then she readied herself for the last and final Autobot on her list, the resident medic, Ratchet.

He was going to be overjoyed.

...

Note: Okay, not my best chapter. But still fun!

Please, please, review!


	6. Ratchet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Time for Ratchet's little chat with June!

Also, this will not be the final chapter. There will be more!

Please Review!

Warning: Ratchet curses in Cybertronian in this one!

…...

Chapter 6: Ratchet

June walked out of the ground bridge and entered the main room of the Autobot base. Ratchet acknowledged her presence and then turned silently back to the giant computer screen. Mrs. Darby strolled over to the Autobot medic, and then stood watching him intently with a wide smile. Ratchet seemed not to notice her, and if he did, he was pointedly ignoring her. But June Darby was relentless. She continued to smile up at him with a knowing look until, aggravated, Ratchet sighed and asked exasperatedly, "What do you want, woman?"

Chuckling softly, June then straightened her face and stated with all seriousness, "All right, Ratchet, let's just get straight to the point."

"I'd rather not," Ratchet replied irritably.

"Come on, Ratchet. I've already chatted with everyone else, it's your turn to open up," June responded as she placed her hands behind her back and weaved them together.

"I have waited for this moment with the highest anticipation, I barely think with my glee," he remarked sarcastically.

"You know, this can easily be done and over with," June offered kindly.

"Why don't we just consider that our conversation we had before I bridged you to where Optimus was located was that lovely chat you wanted from me," Ratchet offered with a hopeful smile.

June stared at him then allowed for a pause before she replied.

"No, we can't," she replied simply.

"Why the slag can't we?" Ratchet practically whined.

"Stop whining, Ratchet. It's unbecoming for a doctor to behave in that way," June reprimanded lightly.

She heard him mutter angrily and clenched his metallic hands into tight fists. June decided not to comment on this, but instead waited patiently for him to calm down.

When he did, he turned to her and bitterly stated, "Trust me, when your 'chats' cheered up the others, I was overjoyed."

He looked anything but.

June sighed heavily, then gazed seriously up to the Autobot medic, "Really, because you look bitter and disappointed."

Ratchet seemed to blow up at this, "What do want me to tell you, June? That I miss my youth! That I wish for my life before the war! That I hate this war because it stole everything from me! You know, one day I wanted what you have! A family! A youngling of my own! But then this war began, and I was dragged into it! All my youth has been wasted in the war! I've had to witness my comrades die under my care! I've had to watch others sacrifice their lives for this war! One by one my friends and the years of my life have gone down the Pit! Now, I am old and will probably offline permanently alone! I…"

He suddenly paused as he realized what he had just accomplished.

"Did I just…?" he questioned wildly.

"I think you did," June responded as she fought to hide a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes as she added, "And Ratchet, I'm sorry. Nobody deserves having their chance at love and family stolen from them."

Ratchet had been prepared to snap at her teasing, but then bit back his retort when he processed her words.

June watched as his expression transformed from bitterness to surprise and then finally a sense of sadness. He moved his optics towards and June. They stared at each other in silence. She was contemplating how to approach the situation without causing Ratchet to push away. Ratchet, for his part, was struggling to find words to dispel the awkwardness of their current situation.

Finally, June broke the silence.

"Ratchet, you may not have a biological family. But you do have a family. You always have. Optimus and the others are your family; they care about you as much as a blood relation would. And I've seen how much you care about them. You love them as much as your own kids," she stated kindly.

Ratchet didn't scoff or laugh as he usually would, instead he remained quiet.

"I suppose you're right. Optimus is like the younger brother who calms me down but always manages to put himself in danger. And Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the children are the annoying children I never asked for but got anyway," he admitted smiling softly.

"Your affection is inspiring," June remarked mockingly.

"And you; you're the irritating sister who relishes in mothering me," he answered with a mock frown.

"That hurt, Ratchet," June fake pouted as she added, "And you're the annoying brother I've come to love and cherish."

He smiled gently then kneeled down in front of June, "June, you may be a fleshy, annoying human; but you're one of the only humans whose company I find to be slightly endearing."

June smiled up to him as she approached him and placed a hand on his, "Thanks, Ratchet. I think you can be pretty nice when you want."

"Shouldn't you be adding that there's hope for love or family, or whatever you were telling the others?" he questioned curiously.

"Eavesdropping, Ratchet? Really?" June questioned amused, "And I was considering telling you about the hope for love but then I heard that you're romantically challenged."

"Oh? And who dared to say that?" Ratchet questioned slightly annoyed.

"Arcee," she answered chuckling.

"Oh really? Then I think she needs another unplanned checkup tomorrow," Ratchet stated seriously as June shuddered.

His checkups were notorious.

"Or I'll just interrupt one of her dates with Bumblebee with a checkup. Or maybe two or three dates," Ratchet planned out loud smirking.

"Don't you think that's going a little too far? I don't think Bumblebee deserves having some of his first dates ruined by an angry doctor. You're trying to punish Arcee, not poor Bumblebee. And as a doctor, you shouldn't abuse your position in that way," June suggested.

"It's his own fault for allowing himself to be snatched up by Arcee," he returned.

"There was no snatching involved; they have mutual feelings for each other. And if you really are their metaphorical father, you'll let them be. Okay, Ratchet?" June lightly ordered.

"Fine," he grumbled.

She laughed softly, and then suddenly started. June shot up her hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh! I need to get to work for the afternoon shift!" she gasped as she reached for her keys.

"June, I'll drive you. I could use the exercise," Ratchet suggested kindly.

"Sure, but what about my car, it will be stuck here?" June asked.

"I'll just have Bumblebee and Bulkhead ground bridge it to your house. I'll pick you up tonight too," Ratchet assured.

"I don't want to cause too much trouble, Ratchet," June began until he interrupted her by raising his metallic hand.

"Please, I would be insulted if you refused," he countered.

She relented, "Thank you, doctor."

"It's nothing," he replied before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

June grinned as she stepped into the medical car. He started his engines and began cruising out of the base. They drove in silence, a comfortable silence.

She sat back in the seat as she allowed Ratchet to control the car, keeping a peaceful and comfortable pace. June relaxed in the car, getting a quiet moment before having to jump into the bustle of the hospital. She was nearly lulled to sleep when the radio turned on.

"June."

"Yes?" she answered.

"Thank you," was the reply.

"You're welcome," she replied smiling.

Another silence followed.

And then it was broken.

"I wonder what will happen next Valentine's Day?" she wondered out loud.

She swore she heard a groan.

…...

Note: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! But remember this isn't the last chapter! There will be two more chapters, one extra chapter, and an epilogue. So please stick around for the end of this story, which I will try to update as soon as possible!

Please Review!

Update 9/5/11: I decided to tweak this chapter a bit. Only to edit some minor mistakes and to lengthen Ratchet's rant. I hope you enjoy!


	7. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Here we are at the second to last chapter! I hope you will love this chapter!

And another note: The character Red Alert in this story is based off the _Transformers Animated_ version, where the character is a female medic.

Please review!

…..

Chapter 7: The Arrival

Five months had pasted since the events of the Autobots' first Valentine's Day with the kids and June. Miko had managed to transfer permanently to Jasper and had convinced her parents to let her stay for the summer. Summer had begun and the heat of Jasper seemed to approach record highs. The kids escaped the heat and boredom by spending the long summer days at the Autobot base. After about two weeks into June, the kids practically lived at the Autobot base during the summer.

June was welcome at the base anytime and often visited to have nice chats with Optimus and Ratchet. She and Ratchet had become friends, often spending hours in conversation about life on earth versus Cybertron, health matters, etc. At first Ratchet had acted cool and indignant, but it was clear he appreciated her company. After a while, he lightened up and even managed a joke or two with the kids as well.

Sometime in the middle of June, Bumblebee and Bulkhead suggested that kids have a sleepover at the base. Soon Bumblebee managed to drag Arcee in to convince Ratchet and Optimus to warm up to the idea. Optimus was agreeable to the idea as long as Ratchet and their parents allowed it. Ratchet agreed only on the condition that June come with them. That way he could have a responsible adult to help handle the kids and have someone to talk to, since Optimus was sure to go out for a nightly ride for the entire night.

And this condition came only after about two hours of Miko begging for the sleepover while Jack and Raf looking on pleadingly until Ratchet finally grudgingly gave in.

June made the calls to the other parents and assured them that they were safe and fine under her supervision at her place.

So June took the night off and drove Jack to the Autobot base. When they arrived at the base, Jack practically jumped out of the car and ran over to where Miko and Raf were chatting excitedly to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They were practically bouncing up and down in place. Both male Autobots were acting like little kids, as Arcee shook her head and chuckled at their joy. Optimus and Ratchet stood at the side as Ratchet worked on his computer. The Autobot leader was smiling slightly as Ratchet scowled. June approached the two older Autobots and greeted both.

"Hello, Optimus, Ratchet," she greeted smiling.

"It's good to see you again, June," Optimus replied kindly before excusing himself and exiting the base.

June looked questioningly over at Ratchet who sighed and replied, "Primes don't attend sleepovers."

She nodded, "And you? Do medics attend sleepovers?"

He then became irritated and remarked, "I don't attend sleepovers, I am forced to chaperone them."

June chuckled softly before teasingly adding, "Ratchet, do we need to have another chat? Another outburst about how you really do love the children?"

Ratchet scowled at the woman before retorting, "One was fine, thank you."

His faced turned even more irritated as she chuckled again. After composing herself, they turned to the others. Miko was riding on Bulkhead relating all her ideas for mindless fun as he grinned and stomped around in excitement. Jack and Raf were telling Bumblebee about sleepovers and the pranks they would get to do. Bumblebee nodded joyously and then shared a not so secret smile with Arcee as she continued chuckling at their excitement. Jack and Raf noticed and shared knowing smiles, while Miko and Bulkhead were too busy to even notice where they were going (Bulkhead crashed into a wall five seconds later.)

"They have been having these annoying little moments for the last few months, you would expect that Bulkhead's optics would detect something different," Ratchet noted.

"Well, Arcee did say that Bulkhead was even more romantically challenged than you," June added in her mock serious tone.

"Please, Bulkhead would have to look up 'romantic' in the database to even to begin to comprehend the word," Ratchet scowled.

June smiled up at the Autobot medic as he softened his scowl into a small frown. Then he shook his head, the humans were getting to him, he groaned.

Miko ran over to the two and squealed, "Ooo! We should go up on the cliff and look out for shooting stars!"

"No," Ratchet replied firmly and seemed to smirk as Miko's excited face turned into an annoyed frown.

"Yes, Miko, we can," June answered gently, "Ratchet just can't seem to be able to say 'yes'."

And with this the young girl's face perked up and she ran hurriedly over to the others, while Ratchet glared down at June.

"Nurse Darby, are you undermining my authority?" he asked seriously, he only called her that when he was being serious, irritated, and/or angry.

Needless to say, he did it a lot.

"As your annoying sister, I reserve the right to," June returned smirking.

At this, the Autobot medic grinned slightly and replied, "Well, I guess we're forced to watch them on the cliff then. Who knows what kind of stupid and dangerous trick Miko will pull."

At this June glanced nervously at the danger prone child and muttered, "Maybe we should stay extra close to Miko, just in case."

Ratchet chuckled as he prepared the ground bridge, "We should leash her; that might do the trick."

"Ratchet," June warned although she was probably thinking about the same thing.

"Fine," he grumbled.

…

Fifteen minutes later and Optimus had returned from his solo drive so he could monitor the base as the others were bridged up to the top of the cliff. He smiled them off encouragingly as the others waved happily while Ratchet sighed and dragged his feet towards the bridge. June shook her head and led the children through the bridge.

Ratchet and June sat on a rock on the cliff as the others spread out large blankets and settled themselves on those. Bumblebee gently lifted Raf and placed him on his knee. Arcee and Jack sat beside them. Bulkhead and Miko stumbled around as Miko excitedly pointed out the different stars. Raf lifted his head up towards Bumblebee and began explaining about different constellations. The yellow Autobot listened intently and as he did, he quietly slipped his metallic hand on Arcee's. Arcee, without turning away from Jack's story, turned her metallic hand over and intertwined her fingers with his.

This subtle act was witnessed by the observant chaperones of this sleepover.

"Aren't they adorable together?" June sighed happily.

"Females," Ratchet muttered.

June smiled and watched the others' antics before Ratchet spoke, "Observe."

He then turned towards the large green Autobot, "Bulkhead, release Miko and come here now," he ordered.

Bulkhead turned in surprise, then reached up and placed Miko on the ground. She grinned up at him then sprinted over to the others.

The ex-Wrecker then stomped over to the Autobot medic and Mrs. Darby.

"Yeah, what do ya need?" Bulkhead questioned curiously.

"Bulkhead, since you spend much more time with Bumblebee and Arcee than I care to do, I was wondering if you noticed any change in their behavior recently?" Ratchet inquired with a straight face as June struggled to stifle a chuckle by placing a hand on her mouth.

The giant green robot seemed at loss and pressed on, "What kind of change?"

"Well, it seems the two of them are behaving somewhat differently, mostly around each other," Ratchet added slyly.

Bulkhead turned towards the two Autobots in question. He then marched over to where the others were lounging. He halted in front of Bumblebee and lowered his helm down to where the smaller Autobot was sitting. Bulkhead stared straight into Bumblebee's optics, then moved his gaze to Arcee's, and then back to Bumblebee. He repeated this back and forth movement of optics until the others peered curiously at the former Wrecker.

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?" Miko finally asked.

He didn't answer her, but instead narrowed his optics and brought his head even closer to Bumblebee's, who returned the stare with a confused and bewildered expression. Bulkhead then slowly turned his helm towards Arcee who had quickly detached her hand from Bumblebee's and was currently crossing her arms in annoyance.

After about five minutes of this nonsense, Bulkhead straightened up and replied quickly, "Nothing, go ahead with whatever you guys were doing."

He ran off before anyone of them could utter a response.

Stopping before Ratchet and June, who had been chuckling at the sight of Bulkhead's investigations, but had now calmed themselves and became as serious as possible.

"Hey, Doc bot, Mrs. Darby, there doesn't seem to anything strange about the two," Bulkhead reported as he scratched the back of his helm, a habit he had learned from the humans.

"No? Well, then it must have been nothing," Ratchet remarked calmly.

Bulkhead smiled then ran off to the others.

June burst out in giggles, "He really is clueless!"

"That was nothing, the day that Bulkhead realized that Arcee and Cliffjumper were partners we were burying Cliffjumper," Ratchet added.

What he had said was meant to be humorous, but the mention of Cliffjumper cast a shadow on the conversation. The two sat quietly in silence.

Ratchet broke the silence.

"He would have wanted her to be happy."

"Let's hope Bumblebee can hold to that," June added, "Although, I'm pretty sure it won't be hard for Bumblebee. He has a way with lightening everyone's life."

Ratchet nodded slowly.

High above in the sky, fiery objects were falling down to the earth. In clusters they swooped down, burning in the air. The kids and their guardians witnessed the objects in wonder.

Suddenly Miko pointed up and exclaimed, "Look! Shooting stars!"

Ratchet scoffed, "That's preposterous! They're not shooting stars, they're…"

He paused as his eyes caught onto the objects. He focused his eyes for a moment before checking the scanners on his arm. His optics widened as he stood up and approached the others, repeatedly checking his scanners. June mounted off the rock and followed him curiously.

"What's gotten into you, Ratchet?" she asked slowly as she paused next to his metallic leg.

"Energon readings," Ratchet remarked before reached for his com link, "Optimus, bridge us down. I found something interesting."

…

Thirty minutes later and the sleepover had been all but forgotten in light of this unusual discover. The children sat unusually quietly and impatiently beside their sleeping bags with June standing next to them, wondering in silence as much as the children were. Ratchet had sent Arcee and Optimus on a possible crash spot (where he had detected some energon) and Bulkhead and Bumblebee to another crash spot.

"The energon objects seemed to be converging in two locations," Ratchet noted to Optimus before he bridged the four to the two locations.

Ratchet looked on his computer and began to search the areas for any additional clues as to what the objects might have been.

The kids sat on the sofa filled with excitement and began conjuring up different scenarios for the falling fire balls. June was now standing next to Ratchet watching as he glanced at the information rolling down the screen.

Suddenly he brought his head up and brought his hand to his helm, "Bumblebee, have you found anything?"

"What? You found others?" he exclaimed before turning on the bridge.

Miko ran over with the other kids and asked, "Found what?"

June looked up at Ratchet, who smiled widely and said, "You'll see."

Well that was a first, June noted before turning her eyes towards the ground bridge that had just appeared.

The bridged opened and Bumblebee and Bulkhead stepped in. They were smiling widely as Ratchet stated, "Let me introduce you to Cybertron's finest warriors and commanders, with the exception of the five you've already met."

June and the kids turned their heads curiously towards the bridge and gasped.

One by one, large figures stepped out. Giant footsteps rattled the ground as giant robots entered the base. One, a tall and firm looking one, came in first and Ratchet saluted to him. Coming in next to him, walked in a large dark colored Autobot who had scratches and scars with large guns attached to his arms. He gave the kids and June the impression of an old warhorse. Next to him was a female Autobot; she was silvery blue and graceful looking, but her tough face revealed that she could probably take an army of Decepticons all by herself. Following these two was a shorter, gray Autobot who was smiling as he stared forward. Behind him were two identical Robots, one was silver, the other gold. They were attempting, and failing, at hiding their mischievous looks. _Clearly_, June decided, _they were the troublemakers_. She watched as a Bumblebee sized, sleek red robot strode in proudly. After him came a red and white female robot, clearly a medic like Ratchet. And last of all, came in the Autobot who seemed to attract the most attention. This female Autobot was a striking red (much like Optimus's rich red color) and carried herself regally. She had a soft expression, one of someone with great wisdom and compassion. She looked powerful; not somebody to take lightly. She towered over the other females, being about the height of Bumblebee. Walking over by the first Autobot, she greeted Ratchet politely.

Ratchet gave a polite smile and saluted her.

June kept staring at this red female Autobot and could swear that she heard Miko whisper to Jack that, "She's like a female Optimus!"

Without realizing it, June nodded at Miko's comment.

June said nothing as the children moved their gazes from one Autobot to the next. The Autobots, excluding the stern looking male and the red female, stared down curiously at the others.

As the two spoke with Ratchet, the others murmured quietly as they stared at the humans. Bumblebee ran over to the large warhorse and the light blue silver female. He beeped cheerfully, and then suddenly he was engulfed into a hug by the large male. The female then shoved her companion aside and gave Bumblebee an embrace. Bumblebee then pointed towards the humans and beeped again. The two turned towards the humans and approached them. As they looked down with expressionless faceplates, Bumblebee smiled and beeped and chirped.

"Translation, please, Rafael," June requested as she stared up into the two pairs of optics boring down into her eyes.

"Bee says these two raised him, they were like parents to him," Raf explained.

The humans looked up in wonder at the two. The male gave them one look, then practically roared out, "Feeling lucky, punks?"

He grinned as his arms transformed to reveal his huge cannons. The kids backed up in fear as June crossed her arms and said, "Put your guns down."

The silver blue Autobot placed a hand on his cannons and ordered, "Stop showing off your cannons, Ironhide! You might hurt one of them!"

He complied and lowered his arms. Then he grumbled, "I'm sure nobody would miss the fleshies."

"Bumblebee certainly would," the female pointed out.

She then turned towards the humans and politely addressed them, "You have to excuse my sparkmate; he's trigger happy. My name is Chromia and this giant oaf is Ironhide, former weapons expert to Optimus Prime."

"I still am! It's just that Optimus wasn't around for me to be his weapon master. And I as sure as slag wasn't about to follow Prowl!" he complained, stomping his foot on the ground.

The ground seemed to vibrate beneath the humans.

June chuckled at Ironhide; he seemed like a little child. Chromia joined her before June began to speak.

"I am June Darby, I'm a nurse here. This is my son, Jack, his friend Miko, and Bumblebee's human friend, Raf."

Raf stepped forward and waved to the large female. She looked down and grinned at him. Ironhide suddenly stepped in front of Raf and looked down at him. He suddenly broke into a grin, and brought his finger to Raf's stomach and began to wiggle his finger at the boys stomach causing the boy to giggle. The others looked flabbergasted; an Autobot warrior was tickling Raf!

He then picked up Raf and bouncing him up and down on his hand, cooing and cuddling the boy as the boy gained a weird but kind look. Bumblebee, annoyed, tried vainly to grab his human friend. Ironhide simply turned away and coddled Raf more, until finally Chromia grabbed Raf and placed him gently on the ground.

"Ironhide, the child is an adolescent, not a sparkling infant!" she reprimanded as he looked at her sheepishly.

"What? I miss having kids. Especially since this one decided he was too big to be my little Bee," Ironhide retorted as he pointed his finger sides ways at Bumblebee who glared at his adoptive father.

"You were trying to coddle him the day before he left for Tyger Pax! He's been a full grown Autobot for thousands of years!" Chromia scolded.

"Not to me," Ironhide murmured.

They continued to quarrel loudly until the sound of engines appeared. Everyone turned to the ground bridge where Optimus and Arcee rolled out. Transforming quickly, Optimus addressed Ratchet before raising his head, "Ratchet, we weren't able to…"

His eyes suddenly caught on to the other Autobots. He turned his gaze towards the male beside Ratchet, and then his optics froze on the female next to him. His optics widened as he gasped, "Elita!"

She smiled warmly as she strode towards him. Uncharacteristically, Optimus rushed towards her and scooped her up into his arms. Elita wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. She murmured quietly to him, "Dearest, I've missed you."

"And I you, my sweetspark." he murmured in return.

As the two sparkmates reunited, the others smiled and greeted Arcee.

Arcee grinned as she walked past them and hugged the silver blue robot. Then she turned and greeted the others. Bumblebee stood by her side watching her intently, his optics never leaving her as she laughed at something the identical robots were saying. One of the twins noticed, and then nudged his brother as he pointed from Bumblebee to Arcee and back. The other twin's optics widened with surprise then turned mischievous. They were going to tease the yellow scout to no end.

Throughout this, the humans had been standing to the side, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"You know, introductions would be nice," Jack offered.

"You are correct, Jack," Optimus responded as he broke away from Elita.

He walked towards the new Autobots with Elita by his side and he spoke, "This is the commander of our female troops and my sparkmate, Elita-1."

Optimus then pointed to the one who had been speaking with Ratchet, "And this is Prowl, my second in command. That is Jazz, my third in command."

The smiling silver robot stepped forward. Optimus turned to Ironhide and Chromia, "This is Ironhide, my weapons master, and his sparkmate and one of our best warriors, Chromia."

Ironhide nodded proudly as Chromia saluted Optimus. Optimus then turned to the twins, "These two troublemakers are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. And that red one is Mirage. And finally, that is our female medic, Red Alert."

The humans waved hello as the twins waved back and the others nodded.

Optimus smiled and turned towards his troops, "Welcome to Earth, old friends."

…

Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

One more chapter left!

Please review! By all that is holy, people, review!

PS: I have four more _Transformers_ stories in the works. I will be posting the first chapter of one and the first two chapters of another one as soon as possible. Probably just before I post the last chapter of this story.

Descriptions for the new stories will be up on my profile soon!

Update 9/8/11: Due to people asking for a sequel, I will be writing a series of one shots that occur after the end of this story. I hope you will enjoy.

Also, please check out my other stories. And review please!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or _Transformers_.

Note: Well, here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

…

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Months passed in Jasper, Nevada until February snuck in, and with it arrived Valentine's Day.

"Jack, are you ready?" June called out to her son who ran out of the doorway of their house to where she was standing next to her car.

"Coming Mom," he replied as he moved in front of her while hiding something behind his back.

June looked curiously at her only son. He smiled back and then brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a small bouquet of red roses.

"Happy Valentine's, Mom," he grinned as she grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you; I love you, Jack," she murmured as she buried her face in his shoulder.

They broke apart a second later, Jack then stated, "We should get going, we wouldn't want to miss their second Valentine's Day."

"Who knows what they could be up to," June agreed as she opened the car door.

A few minutes later and they were driving towards the giant cliff that had housed the Autobot base for the last few years. As they drove, the two were in deep conversation about what antics the twins were going to pull today.

"My guess is that they'll celebrate the day together as brothers by pranking Prowl or Ratchet," Jack suggested.

"Or they'll annoy Bumblebee to no end about his relationship with Arcee by playing embarrassing music," June guessed, "That or they'll get each other wax jobs and admire themselves for the day."

"Or it could be all three," Jack offered grinning.

June chuckled and agreed.

She made a turn and then drove for a couple minutes. Then she went off road and drove into the secret entrance.

Entering the main hall of the base, June and Jack noticed that Raf and Miko had already arrived and were chatting animatedly with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Jazz.

Parking her car, June stepped out and smiled as Jack ran over to the others. She then looked towards the computers where Ratchet was busy typing with Red Alert at his side silently working on synthetic energon. Every few minutes, she would turn to the male medic and quietly report something new. Ratchet would then nod and then return typing.

To anyone, this would seem like two medics working. To June, this was a project.

"Hello, Ratchet, Red Alert," June called up politely as she strolled over to the two.

Ratchet nodded and greeted her with a small smile. Red Alert greeting the nurse politely before turning back to the sample she was inspecting.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two," June smiled, "Any plans?"

Ratchet groaned slightly, he knew exactly where she was going with this, "No, Nurse Darby, I unfortunately do not have any plans."

Time for the direct route. Again.

"Really, Ratchet? I would have thought our conversation last year taught you something," June stated feigning hurt.

Red Alert brought her helm up and began watching the two intently.

"I didn't," he lied.

_He really was asking for it_, June decided.

"You have a beautiful female doctor at your side, make plans," she ordered.

June could have sworn that Ratchet blushed as Red Alert looked at him curiosly.

Just as Red Alert was asking Ratchet what was going on; June turned around and walked away, saying, "Well, my work here is done."

She walked over to where the children were chatting with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz. They turned and greeted her warmly and wished her a 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

June smiled and then asked how they were spending the day.

Jazz proceeded to show his new collection of romantic songs. Ever since Optimus's third-in-command had arrived on Earth, he had become fascinated and entertained by Earth music. His collection consisted of songs from every corner of the Earth and he enjoyed playing his new additions. June smiled approvingly of his new choices then turned to Miko and Raf.

Miko jumped excitedly, "Bulk and I are going to a monster rally!"

Bulkhead chuckled at her excitement and added, "We're turning it into a tradition."

Miko nodded as she grinned up to her Autobot guardian.

"That's great, Miko. And you Raf?" June asked gently.

"Bumblebee and I spent the afternoon playing games and riding out," Raf replied as he smiled up to the yellow scout, "But later he's planning on going out with Arcee."

Bumblebee smiled warmly and averted his eyes in embarrassment. June couldn't resist asking anyway.

"Celebrating your first anniversary, Bee? That's a big one," she smiled warmly.

"What's next, Bee? At this rate, are you going to ask her to be your sparkmate?" Jazz teased lightly.

Bumblebee looked away shyly. This made both June and Jazz suspicious.

But before they could even ask, the sound of wedding bells came and Bumblebee groaned. Suddenly, two gold and silver Autobots sped in and each wrapped an arm around the yellow scout's shoulders.

"Our little Bumblebee is growing up, Sunny," the silver twin, Sideswipe grinned to his brother.

"Soon he'll be asking Arcee to be his sparkmate until the end of time. And you know what that means, Sides," Sunstreaker remarked as Bumblebee used both his optics to glare at the two.

"What, Sunny?" Sides asked feigning ignorance.

"Bee will be joining mechs without freedom. And it's even worse because he's with Arcee," Sunny lamented.

"What a shame; remember Ironhide before Chromia," Sideswipe mentioned wistfully as the others tried hard not to chuckle.

"Or Optimus before Elita," Sunny added mournfully.

"What are you two going off about? You didn't even know Optimus until he had already been Elita's sparkmate for millions of years," Jazz countered.

"Yes, but imagine what he could have been before being tied down by a female," Sideswipe said dramatically as he brought a servo to his helm and turned away from the third-in-command.

Jazz rolled his optics as the others chuckled and Bumblebee continued to scowl slightly.

The chuckles halted as they watched two huge wrenches fly through the sky and crash into the twins' helms.

Bumblebee smirked as the twins released their hold on him and grabbed their helms in pain.

"Ow!" both yelled in unison.

"What the frag was that for?" Sideswipe complained as Sunstreaker moaned in outrage.

"My beautiful helm could have been ruined!" Sunny howled.

"Oh, that would be such a tragedy; wouldn't it, Red Alert?" Ratchet stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Indeed," Red Alert added calmly, but the gleam in her eye revealed her inner evil.

She could be as bad as Ratchet, especially with a wrench.

"Why, docbots, why?" the twins asked, "We just gave each other wax jobs. See?"

They turned towards the humans and showed off their shiny gold and silver figures before Ratchet and Red Alert simultaneously raised their wrenches in a threatening manner. The twins halted and waved their hands to placate the doctors.

"Okay, okay, no need for that," Sideswipe stated quickly.

"Then remember to show some respect when you are speaking about Optimus Prime and his sparkmate," Ratchet returned irritably.

Red Alert nodded in agreement.

"What? Females are the bane of the Autobots' existence, no offence Madame Docbot. We're just trying to warn Bee of the dangers of tying himself down," Sunstreaker persisted.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, Arcee ran in. She greeted the others quickly, and then in an uncharacteristic fashion, launched herself into Bumblebee's bewildered arms. The others watched shocked as she kissed Bumblebee who relaxed and returned her embrace. He wrapped his servos around her petite waist as the other others watched in shock. Ratchet looked annoyed as did surprisingly, the twins. Raf and Jazz looked on happy for the two, while Miko and Bulkhead's jaws were falling to the floor. Jack was happy for them, and his mother sighed at the adorable sight.

That still didn't explain why Arcee was acting so much like a teenage girl with her boyfriend.

She broke away from her yellow scout partner and turned with a snide look to the twins, "Jealous, boys?"

That explained it.

Bumblebee gave them a triumphant look as Bulkhead added, "Weren't you two the ones who boasted that you were the female Autobot magnets? What happened?"

Everyone laughed as the twins scowled.

"We are not jealous. Just because Bumblebee is younger than us and got his partner before we did does not mean anything!" he frowned.

"Yeah, we still have the better looks!" Sunstreaker added as the others rolled their optics.

"Come on, Sunny. These Autobots and humans obviously can't appreciate that we care about Bee's well-being," Sideswipe said as he turned hotly with Sunstreaker irritably followed his lead.

Everyone erupted into chuckles again; even Ratchet and Red Alert spared a smile for the moment.

"Those two," June remarked.

Arcee grinned triumphantly before turning to a chuckling Bumblebee, "Alright, Bee, enough enjoying payback. You promised me a special evening together."

She gave him a playful stern stare until he stopped chuckling and nodded. Staring at her lovingly, the two forgot where they were. It wasn't until Jazz coughed that they broke apart and awkwardly attempted to avoid the others' amused gazes. Finally, Arcee brought her helm up and said, "Well, we better go. Come on Bee."

She walked quickly away as the yellow scout waved goodbye and followed her. They transformed into their alt modes and drove out.

The others watched them drive out and wished them both happiness.

After a moment, Ratchet turned to Jazz and stated, "I'm going out for a drive."

Jazz nodded, "I'll watch the base. But why are you suddenly in a hurry to leave?"

Ratchet had already been turning to leave and Red Alert was about to follow him when Jazz posed the question.

"Ratchet wanted to show me more of Earth," she explained quickly.

Jazz smiled and teased, "Going on a date you two? Well, have fun you two younglings. And don't stay out too late."

Ratchet scowled before walking briskly out. Red Alert followed him silently. Before transforming into his alt mode, Ratchet turned to June and gave a grateful smile.

June nodded and then told him to enjoy himself.

The Autobot male medic nodded, then transformed and left with the female medic.

Jack, Miko, and Bulkhead's jaws practically fell to the floor.

"Did Ratchet just…" Jack sputtered.

"Go on a date?" Miko finished for him with a bewildered expression.

"I know, it nearly gave me a spark attack," Bulkhead mentioned as Jazz chuckled at their disbelief.

"Is the world about to end?" Miko muttered to herself.

"Now just because he's ancient doesn't mean he can't fall in love," June declared as Raf nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's Ratchet!" Miko exclaimed waving her arms around.

June smiled as Mirage, a sleek red Autobot strolled in. He raised a servo up as a greeting as the others waved him over.

"What did I miss," he stated in his Italian accent.

"Not much, Bee got some payback and some love. Oh, and Ratchet and Red Alert went out on a date," Jazz responded shrugging.

Mirage gave him a disbelieving look before turning towards the exit.

"What are your plans today, Mirage?" June asked.

"Well, Mrs. Darby, I plan on driving around and relishing in the attention the humans give me. It reminds why I love myself. A wonderful way to celebrate today, no?" he answered before transforming into a beautiful red Italian sports car.

"Okay," June answered as the others just stared.

As Mirage drove out, Jazz muttered, "There goes one self-absorbed Autobot."

Everyone nodded.

…..

Ten minutes later and Miko had left with Bulkhead to a monster car rally. Meanwhile, Jack and Raf were challenging each other to video games, and June was chatting with Jazz.

"So, where are Optimus and Elita?" June asked.

"Out for a drive, Elita forced Optimus to take a break for once," he replied.

"Good for her," June remarked, Optimus's work habits were notorious.

Jazz nodded in agreement.

Before June could add something, she heard heavy footsetps.

Turning around she noticed Ironhide and Chromia walking out happily. June and the others greeted them, and then Ironhide turned to Jazz, "Hey Jazz, send us to these coordinates."

"Whatever for?" June asked as she watched the sparkmates' optics gleam.

"They discovered a shooting range," Jazz simply answered for her.

That explained a lot. The two were a bit too trigger happy than normal.

As Jazz readied the ground bridge, June suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a minute, you're not going to go as Autobots are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, of course not, June," Chromia chuckled, "That Fowler wouldn't like that very much, now would he?"

"No, we're going as humans," Ironhide stated proudly.

Then he turned to Raf wistfully, "I would take you along, youngling, but Bumblebee stated that it would be no place for a child your age."

"Uh, thanks for the thought," Raf offered weirdly.

Ironhide looked irritated especially when Chromia reminded him that Raf was merely a sparkling in human terms.

"That is no excuse! I was battle ready when I was his age equivalent," Ironhide scowled as Chromia gave him a stern look before transforming into her motorcycle mode.

Ironhide mumbled angrily before patting Raf on the head and transforming into a black truck.

"Human forms," Jazz reminded them as the ground bridge appeared.

"Right," Chromia replied as her holoform appeared on her motorcycle.

She turned into a tall, beautiful woman with silvery blue hair.

Ironhide followed suit. His human form was a thirty something man with scars on his face with dark black hair and a tall, ruggedly handsome appearance.

The two holoforms waved to the others and then drove off into the ground bridge.

...

A couple hours later, and June was at the end of her shift at the hospital. She worked with a smile on her face and watched as her coworkers and patients celebrated the day.

After she finished her shift, she got a call from Jack telling her to join him and the Autobots at the base for the night. He said something about how they wanted everyone to get together. So June hurried back to the Autobot base.

When she arrived, June was greeted by Ratchet and Red Alert who were working on the synthetic energon again. As June smiled politely, she noticed they were somewhat cheerful. Jazz and Mirage waved at her as they began playing basketball with Bulkhead and Ironhide with Miko as the referee. Bulkhead and Ironhide boomed out their hellos before turning back to the game. Miko waved to her before whistling and pointing out a foul that Ironhide committed. Arcee and Chromia were standing to the side whispering animatedly and every few minutes, Arcee would sneak a glance towards Bumblebee who was gleefully playing video games against Jack and Raf. Prowl and the twins were nowhere to be found; and Optimus and Elita had not returned from their drive yet.

June then turned and approached the two females and asked curiously what they were talking about. They told her about their day, with Arcee awkwardly attempting to tell her about her date without showing too much embarrassment. June smiled warmly; Autobots could be like teenagers sometimes.

As everyone was busy at their activities, the roar of two engines came. In rolled in their leader and the female commander.

They transformed and strolled over to the others. Optimus greeted his soldiers and friends and wished the children a happy Valentine's Day. He then smiled at his sparkmate and nodded to her. She smiled and then bent down in front of June. From behind her back she held out a beautiful array of roses towards the nurse.

"For you, June," Optimus stated as Elita nodded warmly.

"It's something from all of us to you," Elita explained.

"To thank you for bringing Valentine's Day to all of us," Arcee added as she and Chromia approached Elita.

"For bringing a little light to all of us, even me," Ratchet remarked with a slight grin.

"Well, not all of us," Jazz stated.

"She managed to get Ratchet to open up, who else is left?" Mirage questioned.

Everyone had found out about Ratchet's outburst. Ratchet was not pleased; and for the rest of the week everyone was sporting dents caused by the legendary wrench.

Ratchet scowled at Mirage as Red Alert smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

Optimus gazed around the base and questioned, "Where are Prowl and the twins?"

Scarcely a second passed when his question was answered.

A huge bang was heard, like the sound of metal falling to the floor.

A second later and the twins were running out gleefully.

"Prowl, we thought you could use some Valentine's Day spirit!" Sideswipe yelled from behind.

"Yeah, but you're such a stick in the mud!" Sunstreaker added as zoomed out into the main hall of the base.

They saluted their boss and then transformers and drove out.

Optimus and the others barely had time to react to their departure when their optics widened at the sight that followed them.

Prowl was running out fuming with paper hearts and red paint covering his helm and shoulders and slowly dripping down his arms and chest. The normally calm and collected second-in-command practically had steam rising out of him.

When he finally noticed everyone staring; as well as some fighting the urge to laugh; he straightened himself and attempted in the most dignified way possible to state, "Optimus, allow me severely punish those twins for such outrageous behavior. Can you believe their behavior, and then going and claiming it's for this ridiculous Earth holiday!"

Optimus smiled gently as Ratchet turned to June.

"June, I believe we need another one of your magical chats," he smirked.

June grinned and then put her hands on her hips and called, "Prowl."

The Autobot was currently attempting to wipe the paint off his helm and was attempting to sound calm he answered, "Yes, Mrs. Darby, what do you need?"

June smiled up to the irritated Autobot.

"Let's talk, okay?"

…

Note: Well, there's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for your support and for sparing the time to read this story. I really appreciate every hit and review I've gotten.

I'd like to thank these users for favoring this story:

**.ChancellorZellamirae**

**Assault Godzilla **

**Bumblebee'sGuardian **

**butterflykaguya87 **

**CyberAngelAlexis **

**dragonsofthe8elements **

**Flareup4Ratchet **

**Harry Abbot **

**ironaft30 **

**Kitsune Triforce **

**Magic Feline **

**Rose Jennison **

**Ruby650 **

**Shadedra **

**simplyhopeful **

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee **

**Sounddrive **

**ThunderBenderPrincess **

**Totem Prime**

And I'd like to thank the people who alerted this story:

**Assault Godzilla **

**butterflykaguya87 **

**deathoftoast **

**HorseLover314 **

**ironaft30 **

**Kangarooney **

**meggie6 **

**Shadedra **

**simplyhopeful **

**Sounddrive **

**StoryMaker7 **

**Valkyra **

**xxjazz's girlxx **

**Zypherion-DeathNova**

And finally, I'd like to thank the users who wrote a review for this story:

**Kitsune Triforce**

**butterflykaguya87**

**xingxing724**

**BlackAerin**

**StoryMaker7**

**ironaft30**

**Zypherion-DeathNova**

**Sounddrive**

**dragonsofthe8elements**

**XmenTmnt97**

**CyberAngelAlexis**

**Kangarooney**

**Bumblebee'sGuardian**

**Totem Prime**

**Simplyhopeful**

**Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee**

**Flareup4Ratchet**

And everyone else who read my story or will read this story in the future, thank you so much! This has been a great experience for me. Thank you all for encouraging me to write and for following this story.

And now for the last time here, but certainly not the last time ever, I am going to ask you all for one small request, please review!

Note: There will be a sequel to this story. It will be a series of one-shots that tell about the characters between chapter 8 and the epilogue, and also beyond the epilogue. I hope you will enjoy it. I will try to have it up as soon as possible. It will tell more about Arcee's relationship with Bumblebee, the twins and their pranks, Ratchet's romance with Red Alert, and more!

Thank you once again and enjoy!


End file.
